


Only You

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, vriska is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many girls Dave Strider is surrounded by, he'll never forget about the only one he loves.<br/>DaveJade fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship DaveJade, but it was a request so here take it

"So I said, 'well fluorine uranium carbon potassium you!'" she giggled as a smile made its way to Dave's thin lips.

"Jade, I'm going to pretend that I know what you're talking about and that is hilarious." The bespectacled girl rolled her spring-green eyes, smile still perched on her lips.

"You sillypants, did you fall asleep in chemistry again?" she teased.

"Can't help it, shit's boring."

"Daaaaaaaave!" A familiar voice crooned from behind the two.

"Sup." Dave said flatly, losing all previous emotion as the bleached blonde bounced up to the pair, posse in tow.

"Oh, not muuuuuuuch." she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, making a show of her cerulean orbs. Jade quietly clutched her books to her chest.

"Saaaaaaaay, how would you feel about taking me to the movies tomorrow?" Dave opened his mouth to say something, but Jade quickly intervened against her better judgement, trying to protect her best friend.

"A-Actually, I-I don't think he w-wants to-"

"Excuse me? Was I talking to you, Harley? I don't believe I would speak to someone of your standing. Making chemistry jokes like a little teacher's pet." Her clique snickered, poking fun at the green-eyed girl. With a flip of her hair, Vriska turned to Dave. "How can you even staaaaaaaand this girl? She's not as cool and popular as us. Admit it Dave, you'd much rather be making out with me." With that, Jade ran.

She ran far, far away.

Tears streamed down her face as her legs carried her far away from the thoughts of her crush snogging the girl that made her life a living hell, eventually stopping at her front door. Wiping away her tears with her sleeve, she pushed open the oak door. "I'm home." she mumbled quietly to her taxidermied grandfather. She collapsed on the couch, sobs quiet and controlled, still refusing to be torn down by the spiderbitch, even though deep down, she knew she had lost already. Dave was probably already snogging her senseless, she thought bitterly. But he wouldn't do that, he couldn't! Another part of her argued. Yeah, right, she thought back saltily. She wiped away more tears, glossing her sleeve even more. How could I be so stupid? Gosh, Dave would never like me back... she thought to herself sadly. She sighed, her pity party interrupted by a sudden clicking noise and a red Strider pouncing off her windowsill into the carpeted floor of her room.

"D-Dave?!" she cried, startled. The boy in question ran a single hand through his platinum-blonde hair in response.

"The one and only," he responded. "don't wear out the name." She rolled her tear-ridden eyes.

"What do you want, Strider?" she spat. "Shouldn't you be all up in Vriska's grill having sloppy makeouts?" He cocked an eyebrow at her as he plopped down on her bed.

"Why the hostility? I just climbed a fucking tree to get into your window and this is the thanks I get?" he questioned sarcastically. She pinched her lips closed and refused to respond. It was childish, she knew, but she couldn't think of any other way to respond.

"Alright, Harley. The jig's up. You've been caught in the dastardly act of giving Dave Strider the silent treatment. Fess up or forever hold your peace." he paused. "Wait, no, don't hold your peace. Do the opposite. I mean--what?" he groaned and took off his shades, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, I meant, tell me what's up." She bit her lip.

"...I'm scared, Dave." He looked somewhat confused.

"Of what?"

"You. Vriska. Us. I just--I'm afraid she or maybe some other girl will take you away from me. That maybe if there's someone else...I won't be able to be with you." she knew it sounded selfish, but it was true. She didn't want any other girl to take away Dave, their late-night Pesterchum conversations, the exchange of bad jokes, their tickle fights. She wanted to keep all that, not to risk it and let Dave kiss some other girl and fall in love with them and never even give poor Harley a chance.

"You don't need to be." What?

He chuckled upon seeing the confused look on the girl's face, locking his red eyes with Jade's green.

"I will always love you, and only you. No one else." Her eyes widened in surprise. Dave? Really? Could it be true?

Dave's lips on hers told her yes.


End file.
